The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘CIVN260’. The variety is botanically known as Fragaria ananassa Duch.
The new strawberry ‘CIVN260’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors, Michelangelo Leis and Alessio Martinelli in San Giuseppe di Comacchio, Ferrara, Italy. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new strawberry variety with high resistance to powdery mildew and general resistance to leaf and root disease; fruits with regular and conical shape; bright color; excellent consistency; and good taste and aroma even at high temperatures.
This new strawberry ‘CIVN260’ is a result of a controlled cross made by the inventors in 2009, in San Giuseppe di Comacchio, Ferrara, Italy. The female or seed parent is strawberry variety designated ‘NABILA’ (Patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,338). The male or pollen parent is strawberry variety designated ‘CLERY’ (Protected, CPVO Grant No. 16743).
The new strawberry ‘CIVN260’ was discovered and selected by the inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2011 in San Giuseppe di Comacchio, Ferrara, Italy (44° 45′ North and 12° 11′ East). After its selection, the new variety was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in San Giuseppe di Comacchio, Ferrara, Italy. The new variety was extensively tested over the next several years in different European area with high chill conditions. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.